


We're Sure This Will Eventually Make Sense

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to do a feature on lawn bowling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Sure This Will Eventually Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/profile)[**apathocles**](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Written as an icon-drabble for this icon:

"You want to do a feature on lawn bowling?" Natalie sat forward in her chair, and looked to Dana for support. Dana was shaking her head in confusion.

Dan grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yeah."

Natalie turned from him to Casey. "Lawn bowling?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

"The sport of lawn bowls?" Dana asked. "Played by geriatrics and octogenarians alike?"

Casey's brows lowered for a second. "You know that octogenarians are geriatrics, right?"

"They're old people, Casey," Dana said, shifting in her seat. "They're old people and they play an old people's sport. And you want to do a feature on it."

"We think it would make a good piece," Casey replied enthusiastically.

Natalie blinked at them. "Why?"

"Just because?" The guys looked at each other and grinned widely. Natalie hadn't seen them display that many teeth since last April Fools' Day.

"You need a better answer than that."

"Because Jeremy would have to help us research it?" Dan asked as he widened his eyes and tried to look innocent.

It didn't fool Natalie for a second. "And?"

Casey shrugged. "And Jeremy has an unreasonable hatred of the sport?"

Natalie sat up straight, but she stopped when Dana laid a hand on her arm. She glanced over at Dana's tight frown and decided to follow her lead.

Dana narrowed her eyes at their mischievous expressions. "Is this payback for something?"

Casey nodded. "Jeremy fudged the soccer highlights yesterday."

"How?"

"He edited together a tape of very boring ties, and Dan had to do the voiceover."

Dan crossed his arms. "You know how I feeling about soccer. I spent an hour trying to write that damn voiceover, and then Jeremy tells me at eight o'clock that you don't have time to show it tonight."

"Dan didn't find out that it was a combination of old games until after the show," Casey added with a grin. "All nil-nil ties, apparently."

Dan glared at Casey, and then turned to Dana with a hopeful smile. "So, can I do a feature on lawn bowls?"

Dana rolled her eyes at Natalie and gave a small shake of her head. Natalie knew what that meant but she thought the guys might need it in words. "No."

"This is so unfair." Dan sighed.

"Well, since Jeremy's sleeping with me, and you're not," Natalie replied, smiling cheerily, "I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

Dan huffed, and walked out of the conference room. Natalie looked at Casey and suddenly thought of something. "Casey, couldn't you have told Dan there weren't any soccer games being played yesterday?"

"Yeah," he said guiltily, and then grinned. His eyes shifted to the door and then back to her. "But Dan hasn't realized that yet."


End file.
